


He Waits

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, M/M, Master/Slave, Panties, tagging as a lot of different ships because it could be taken as all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's on his knees once again</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Waits

He’s on his knees once again. It seems like he has been in this position so often lately. His hands are behind his back, head bowed low. The collar sits tight against his neck, making it semi hard to breath, just how he enjoys it. He is naked, save a barely there piece of lace and silk and the collar. A hand is resting on his head, petting him gently, silently reassuring him that he is pleasing his owner.  
His body longs for more, longs to be touched, but he knows not to voice that, as if he does the touches would leave, and he would be left, alone, untouched. He can hear a zipper being undone, and his mouth waters. His head is yanked into his owner’s lap, face rubbing against the man’s hard cock. He takes the length into his mouth, causing his owner to whisper words of praise. He sucks just as he was instructed, gentle at times and harsh at others, letting his owner guide his motions with the leash attached to his collar.  
He moans around the hard cock, feeling fingers gripping his shoulder tight enough to bruise. He doesn’t fight this, he loves it, lives for these moments when his owner allows him to please him. His cock is so hard, trapped in it’s confines of silk and lace, the panties just one more mark of ownership. He wouldn’t choose to wear them, but his owner gets off on seeing him in them, so he wears them. He can tell when his owner is close, they way his breath comes faster and faster, and sucks harder. His mouth is soon filled with warm semen, and he swallows, knowing that he cannot lose a drop or he will be punished.  
He is pulled to his feet, his knees shaky from being locked in one position for so long, but he stays silent. His owner smiles at him, shoving his hand down the front of his slave's panties, gripping the hard cock within. He can hear his owner growling at him to come, and he does, painting the inside of his panties with his cum. His owner removes his hand, thrusting it in his face for him to lick clean.  
He does so, and is rewarded with a gentle kiss before being shoved to his knees once more. He kneels, head bowed, waiting for his owner to need him once more.


End file.
